Ketika Merah dan Kuning bersatu
by tiffany90
Summary: Special for SasoDei Romantic Day 2014. Deidara tak pernah suka musim dingin yang kejam mencekam, berharap semoga musim semi cepat-cepat datang. Dia dan Sasori kemudian pergi ke selatan, dimana musim semi telah datang lebih dahulu dan menyaksikan pemandangan-pemandangan yg menakjubkan. Musim semi adalah musim cinta,yg kemudian melelehkan hati mereka berdua. Warning!Canon/OOC/gaje


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori,

Warning : Canon, OOC, typo, gaje, special for SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 (SDRD 2014)

* * *

**Ketika Merah dan Kuning Bersatu**

.

.

.

Salju putih terhampar sejauh mata memandang, menyelimuti jalan-jalan dan atap-atap bangunan desa terpencil itu dengan sempurna. Malam itu sangat damai seperti biasanya, semua penduduk desa tidur dengan tenang dalam rumah mereka masing-masing yang hangat oleh api dari perapian.

Salju putih yang tak berujung.

Putih adalah lambang kemurnian, kesucian dan ketulusan. Begitu sejuk di mata sehingga tidak ada yang mau menodai warna putih dengan apapun. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, hamparan putih yang suci itu ternoda oleh darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Bangunan-bangunan hancur berantakan, suara ledakan sahut menyahut meiringi ltupan-letupan dahsyat yang menghancurkan apa saja yang tersisa di desa itu. Orang-orang lari tunggang langgang dan berteriak penuh pilu dan ketakutan, dikejar pasukan kugutsu berjubah merah yang masing-masing mempunyai senjata metal beracun tersembunyi dalam tubuh mereka, mengambang mengerikan di udara dikendalikan oleh benang cakra yang tak terlihat.

Tak lama kemudian, suara-suara teriakan pilu kesakitan dan ketakutan itu mulai lenyap. Desa yang tadinya aman dan tentram tersebut dalam waktu yang singkat berubah menjadi seperti kota mati yang tidak berpenghuni. Salju masih turun deras tanpa suara, hawa dinginnya benar-benar mencekam dan menusuk tulang. Dua sosok berjubah hitam sayup-sayup kelihatan di kejauhan. Salah satu diantaranya mempunyai sosok seperti kakek tua yang bongkok, menatap bosan korban terakhir yang tersudut di tebing pinggiran desa tersebut. Tak ada jalan lari dari kematian. Di sampingnya, sesosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang hanya menatap kosong ketika partner-nya menusuk korban terakhir dengan ekor-nya yang seperti sum-sum tulang belakang manusia. Darah merah bercipratan ke segala arah.

"Benar-benar musim dingin yang keras dan kejam, un…" celetuk pemuda pirang tersebut, memandang akhir mengenaskan korban terakhir mereka. Suara ledakan-ledakan lain mengiringi ucapannya, sepertinya ranjau terakhir yang dia buat di sekeliling desa terinjak oleh sesuatu atau seseorang yang sudah dipastikan takkan bisa lolos dari ledakan-ledakan maha dahsyat itu. Kilatan ledakan bergemuruh itu berkedip-kedip menampakkan wajah si pemuda pirang, pipinya kecipratan darah korban terakhir yang dibantai sang partner.

Kakek bongkok itu tidak menanggapi ocehan si pemuda. Kakek bongkok itu, Sasori, segera membereskan kugutsu-kugutsu kepunyaannya dan memberikan kode kepada si pemuda pirang, Deidara untuk segera meninggalkan desa yang sudah hancur berantakan itu. Deidara berdiri dengan malas, mengikuti sang partner yang sudah duluan berjalan di depan.

"Kenapa kau ini?" protes sang partner, mendelik pada sang partner yang tidak seperti biasanya, tampak kuyu.

"Bisakah kita mempercepat datangnya musim semi, un?… Aku tidak suka musim dingin yang kejam dan tidak punya hati ini,…" celetuknya, dalam hati mengutuk leader mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya memberikan mereka berdua misi pembantaian desa-desa di musim dingin ini. Dia sudah muak melihat mayat bergelimpangan darah di badai salju dingin yang menusuk tulang. Saat ini, tak ada yang lebih dia inginkan daripada merasakan matahari musim semi yang hangat, semilir angin sepoi-sepoi, bunga-bunga bermekaran beraneka warna yang menari-menari. Dibandingkan dengan musim dingin yang kejam bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin, musim semi yang penuh bunga bermekaran lebih seperti kehidupan.

" Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" gerutu Sasori, menaikkan alis mata heran. Dia tidak peduli dengan pergantian musiim, lagipula musim dingin kan bukan manusia, mana mungkin punya hati?

"Aku benci musim dingin_! Dingin_-nya itu tidak berperikemanusiaan, un… Ha-Hatschiiiiiiiiinnn….." si pemuda bersin-bersin sambil menggigil kedinginan. Memang, malam mereka berada itu adalah puncak musim dingin dengan suhu belasan di bawah nol derajat. Benar-benar membekukan tulang.

"Rasanya juga semua energi kehidupanku menghilang, setelah melihat pembunuhan terlalu banyak, un…" tambahnya.

Sang partner tercengang mendengar celotehan Deidara. Psikopat macam apa itu, yang terguncang setelah banyak membunuh dan melihat banyak pembunuhan.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa…" kata Sasori.

"Tentu saja, un! Kau bergelung dengan hangatnya dalam Hiruko, sementara aku kedinginan dan harus melihat semua pembantaian-pembantaian itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tidak adil, un!" bentak Deidara.

"…"

"Bodoh,..." tanggap sang partner, kemudian sesosok pemuda lain muncul dari dalam tubuh kakek itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu memasukkan tubuh kakek yang tak berdaya itu kedalam gulungan, kemudian dia dan partner-nya berjalan berdampingan.

"Begini, puas?" ujar si pemuda berambut merah, Sasori, bosan. Sebenarnya tentu percuma saja. Meskipun Sasori berada di dalam atau di luar Hiruko, dia adalah setengah manusia setengah kugutsu, dan takkan merasakan apa-apa, baik panas matahari membara atau dingin salju yang menusuk tulang di malam buta itu. Siapapun bahkan bisa menusuknya dengan seribu pedang, memutilasinya, membakarnya, mengoyaknya, menggencetnya, atau melukainya dengan cara apa saja, tapi Sasori tetap tidak akan merasakan apa-apa.

Deidara terdiam sebentar, meski tahu kalau Sasori di dalam atau di luar Hiruko tak ada efek apa-apa buatnya, dalam hati dia sedikit senang karena setidaknya matanya terhibur sedikit oleh rupa tampan Sasori. Semua sudah cukup buruk –dengan semua mayat bergelimpangan dan badai salju yg gahar serta ganas ini- dan penampilan Hiruko yang membuat sakit mata hanya memperburuk keadaan.

"Mari kita ke selatan, Danna, un. Di selatan, musim semi sudah mulai datang…" ujar Deidara yang sudah mulai kembali ke keceriannya yang biasa.

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat bunga musim semi, un!" Jawabnya mantap. Secepat kilat, Deidara membuat burung tanah liat, menggeret tangan partnernya tanpa permisi dan melompat ke punggung burung itu.

"Oi, oi,… " protes sang partner, tapi Deidara tidak mendengarkan. Burung putih itu kemudian melayang di angkasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brrrrrrrr…." Si pemuda pirang menggigil kedinginan. Terbang di musim dingin malam-malam buta ini ternyata ide yang buruk. Badai salju terasa jutaan kali lebih dingin kalau kau sedang berada diatas sesuatu yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pipinya terasa kebas dihantam angin, giginya bercatrukan, seluruh badannya gemetaran tak terkendali, menahan dingin.

"Dasar bodoh,… Kau mengajak terbang di malam salju buta begini tanpa memperhitungkan kalau kau akan jadi bogkahan es batu besar? Lucu sekali…" gerutu Sasori, lalu membuka salah satu gulungannya. Hiruko muncul dari gulungan itu dan Sasori membimbing dengan hati-hati tubuh sang partner-nya yang menggigil tak karuan, memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh pak tua bongkok Hiruko.

"Terima kasih, un…" ujar Deidara. Untuk sesuatu dan lain hal yang tidak masuk akal, Hiruko terasa hangat. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Hiruko hanya tubuh kayu dingin biasa dan tentu saja tak dilengkapi pemanas, setidaknya dia terlindung dari badai salju.

.

Sasori menatap partner-nya dalam-dalam.

"Kau terlihat jelek,…" ujarnya menyeringai.

"Diam, un…" jawab Deidara sambil memalingkan muka.

Sasori menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Boneka kesayangannya, Hiruko, terlihat menggelikan dengan Deidara di dalamnya, membuang muka sambil berbicara dengan embel-embel 'un'.

"Jangan tertawa!" geram Hiruko lagi. Sasori tak bisa menahan diri lagi dan tertawa keras.

"Benar-benar jelek, hahahahaha…"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, un!" ujar Hiruko meronta-ronta. Sasori tertawa semakin keras dan terpaksa mengikat si pak tua dengan benang-benang cakra . Bagaimana mungkin, Hiruko yang biasanya tampak begitu kharismatik, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah membunuh entah berapa ribu orang, kali ini terlihat begitu konyol karena berguncang-guncang menggeliat-geliat tak jelas. Hiruko kemudian terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana angin musim dingin menyapu wajah sempurna pemuda bermata hazel tersebut. Rambut merahnya menari-nari, membingkai wajah rupawan tersebut sehingga terlihat semakin sempurna.

.

.

Hening.

.

_Sasori no Danna benar-benar tampan, bukan?_

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin melihat bunga? Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan…" lamunan Deidara terpecah oleh godaan sang partner.

"Memangnya hanya perempuan yang boleh melihat bunga?" protes Deidara –tepatnya Hiruko-, geram.

.

Sasori tertawa lagi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan memetik bunga atau memasangnya di kepalamu…." ejeknya.

" Lalu kenapa memangnya? Aku bebas memetik apapun dan memasang apapun di kepalaku, un!" protes Deidara (atau Hiruko) lagi, ketus.

Sambil menatap partner-nya yang membuang muka, Sasori bersusah payah tidak membayangkan Hiruko dengan kepala yang dihiasi bunga-bunga.

.

Hening sebentar diantara mereka…

.

"Bagaimana pendapat Danna tentang musim dingin, un? Musim dingin adalah saat dimana sebagian besar tumbuhan tidak berdaun dan tidak berbunga, apalagi berbuah. Hampir semua binatang melakukan hibernasi, yang tidak tetap akan berpindah ke selatan yang hangat, karena makanan hanya ada disana. Musim dingin itu kejam. Tidak ada makanan dan kehidupan…" ceramah Deidara panjang lebar.

"Musim semi jauh lebih baik. Tumbuhan kembali berdaun, berbunga, dan berbuah. Para binatang kembali dari masa hibernasi. Tidak ada lagi putih yang semu, warna-warni bebungaan dan makhluk hidup lainnya ada dimana-mana… Musim semi itu seperti kehidupan, nafas kehidupan!,.." tambahnya lagi.

Sasori mendengus.

"Omong kosong. Kau sebenarnya cuma cari-cari alasan supaya bisa pergi bersamaku . Ya kan?" godanya.

Muka Deidara yang ada dalam Hiruko memerah.

"Enak saja, un!" elaknya. _Bicara apa tuan boneka ini? Bukankah mereka selama ini memang selalu bersama-sama?_

"Tidak hanya berbicara tentang bunga. Kau bicara omong kosong tentang musim dingin yang tidak berhati dan musim semi yang bernafas. Apa kau ini benar-benar ninja?" ejek Sasori.

.

Hiruko mendelik kepadanya, tapi tak punya kesempatan membalas. Pemandangan yang tampak di bawah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Padang salju yang tidak berujung sudah tidak ada, berganti pepohonan dengan bunga bewarna pink dengan danau kecil yang masih membeku di sekeliling pepohonan tersebut.

.

.

Burung aneh itu mendarat. Deidara segera membebaskan diri dari cangkang Hiruko, lalu berlari menyongsong pohon bunga terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Wah, bunga sakura! Indah banget, un…" teriaknya riang. Bunga-bunga bewarna pink itu bergoyang pelan ditiup angin, tapi tak berguguran. Sasori mengawasinya dari belakang, berjalan pelan sambil menyimpan kembali Hiruko ke dalam gulungannya.

"Itu bukan sakura, dasar anak kecil…" ejeknya. Deidara menoleh ke belakang dan cemberut.

"Kau tidak lihat, Danna? Warna bunga ini,… Bentuk bunga ini,… Ini sakura, un!" kata Deidara bersikeras.

Sasori memetik bunga terdekat asal saja, lalu mengacung-acungkannya tepat di bawah hidung Deidara agar yang bersangkutan bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Bukan. Bunga pepohonan ini mahkota-nya lebih besar dan warna nya lebih tua… Pohonnya lebih rendah. Ini, bukan sakura. Lagipula, disini masih musim dingin. Kau tidak lihat sekitarmu? Masih banyak salju, dan lihat kolam disana itu! Masih membeku!" teriak Sasori.

Deidara melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memang benar kata Sasori. Padang salju masih ada, kolam di sekitar mereka masih membeku. Deidara memperhatikan bunga pink di depan hidungnya itu penuh harap dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"_Prunus mume_. Bunga ini memang agak mirip dengan bunga sakura, tapi bukan bunga Sakura. Kita biasanya menyebutnya dengan _plum _atau _ume_. Tumbuh di musim dingin dimana tak ada tumbuhan lain yang berdaun dan berbunga, secara keseluruhan bunga ini melambangkan ketahanan, kekuatan dalam melewati cobaan berat seperti musim dingin. Seperti seorang belahan jiwa yang selalu bersamamu di saat-saat sulit…" jelas Sasori pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Deidara.

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya, mata azure itu bertatapan dengan mata hazel yang juga sedang menatapnya. Deidara buru-buru menurunkan pandangannya lagi, kepada bunga _plum_ yang indah. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Salah satu dari empat bunga yang dianggap sakral dan suci bersama anggrek (kemurnian), bambu (kebenaran), dan krisan (kerendahan hati). Kuncupnya melambangakan kekuatan besar, bunganya melambangkan kemakmuran, buahnya melambangkan keharmonisan, dan kematangannya melambangkan kebenaran… " tambah Sasori, yang memandang dalam-dalam bunga di tangannya tersebut. Sebentukan puisi lama terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

.

_Seluruh bunga layu, hanya kau sendiri yang mekar_

_Menjadi pusat pemandangan di taman yang kecil_

_Kelembutan cabangmu memantulkan bayangan_

_Serong di atas air jernih yang dangkal_

_Harummu diam-diam melayang di dalam cahaya bulan_

_._

Deidara menengadahkan kembali wajahnya. Mata hazel itu masih menatapnya. Lalu dia balik menunduk lagi menatap bunga plum itu. _Dasar Danna bodoh!,_ batinnya.

.

Lalu,…

.

'Sreeett.'. Deidara menyambar bunga plum tersebut dari tangan Sasori lalu menyelipkannya di telinganya.

Sasori menatapnya, terpana. Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mulai berlari.

"Dasar Danna pengecut jelek, un!" ejeknya, lalu berlari memasuki hutan.

"Apa? Enak saja!" balas Sasori, mengejarnya di belakang.

.

.

Deidara berlari semakin kencang, khawatir Sasori akan mengeluarkan benang cakra karena dia takkan mungkin bisa lolos dari benang cakra itu. Dia melihat sedikit ke belakang, onggokan rambut merah mengejarnya dengan mata hazel yang berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Sedikit bersyukur, dia berlari semakin kencang. Angin musim dingin yang beku menyapu wajahnya, dahan-dahan pohoh plum yang berbunga seakan-akan menyapa dengan sopan. Deidara merasa seakan-akan terbang, namun sensasinya sedikit berbeda karena dia tak menggunakan burung tanah liatnya kali ini, dia berlari menggunakan kakinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari dan dimana mereka berada sekarang, bahkan Deidara sudah tidak tahu.

.

Deidara melihat ke belakang, tak ada orang. _Hah? Dimana Danna?_

_._

Deidara celingak celinguk dan berputar-putar, mencari petunjuk. Tak ada orang. Tak ada siapapun. Hah? Dimana Sasori? Apa dia berlari terlalu kencang sehingga Sasori tak mampu mengejarnya? Tidak mungkin!"

.

"Danna!" teriaknya.

.

Yang menyahut hanya gema suaranya sendiri.

.

"Danna? Danna?" panggilnya lagi.

.

Lagi-lagi yang menjawab hanya gema suaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Deidara mulai panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba,...

"Kena kau!"

Suara dalam yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut muncul persis dari belakang punggung. Deidara cepat-cepat menoleh, sebentukan boneka hidup berumbai merah-merah melompat ke arahnya dan dia tak sempat mengelak. Mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling di dataran yang ternyata miring tersebut.

"Aaaaaaaaaa….."

Jauh sekali mereka jatuh bergulingan dan akhirnya mereka berhenti berguling setelah mencapai dataran yang paling rendah.

Deidara mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan membuka mata. Sinar matahari di tempat ini terasa lebih hangat, langit bewarna lebih cerah, _oh indahnya_. Dari kejauhan, langit menurunkan hujan berupa kelopak-kelopak bunga. Tapi, kenapa badannya terasa berat? Deidara kemudian menyadari helaian-helaian merah menyapu pipinya. Mata azure itu terbelalak.

.

DEG!

Sasori dan dia berada dalam jarak yang tidak sepantasnya.

.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriaknya, dan onggokan diatas tubuhnya itu pun terlempar dan terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

"Danna mesum, un…" ujarnya menuduh pada Sasori yang berusaha berdiri tegak kembali.

"Kenapa aku harus mesum dengan anak kecil sepertimu?" protes Sasori marah.

"Seenaknya saja melempar-lempar orang!" keluhnya lagi.

Deidara tidak mendengarkan. Mata azure-nya terpana menatap langit biru. Biru bertemu biru.

_Angin ini,… _

_Aroma ini, _

_Suasana ini…_

_Kehangatan ini…_

Deidara kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jauh di pelupuk mata, bukit-bukit bewarna hijau menghiasi horizon. Kiri dan kanan berjejer pohon-pohon tinggi besar yang berbunga. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang berwarna merah muda berguguran terbawa angin, memenuhi jalan yang terbentang diantara kakinya dan sebagian jatuh ke sungai kecil beraliran tenang di sebelah kiri. Sakura.

_Musim semi telah datang!_

"Musim semi! Un!" teriaknya lalu mulai berlari menyusuri jalan yang terhampar di depannya, menuju bukit-bukit hijau di kejauhan. Rambut pirang itu berkibar-kibar ditiup angin, di sela-sela bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Oi,…oi!" teriak Sasori di belakang.

Deidara melihat ke belakang, Sasori tidak terlihat mengejar, hanya berjalan malas-malasan dan bosan. Mata hazelnya berkilat-kilat lagi, ekspresinya seperti mengatakan 'apa yang aku lakukan disini, berkejar-kejaran dengan seorang anak kecil'.

Deidara memperlambat larinya supaya bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Sasori.

"Apa kau menyukai bunga sakura, un?" tanya Deidara kemudian, menghadang langkah Sasori supaya bisa berbicara berhadapan dengannya sambil melangkah mundur.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Deidara cemberut.

"Aku tidak menyukai bunga. Menggelikan sekali. Hanya bocah-bocah yang merasa senang melihat bunga bermekaran…." tambahnya.

Deidara menghembuskan napas.

"Tahukah Danna? Bunga sakura mengajarkan tentang filosofi hidup. Tentang kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Sepanjang tahun dan setiap musim, batangnya selalu gagah berdiri menghadapi berbagai macam cobaan. Teriknya musim panas, musim gugur berangin yang menggugurkan daun-daunnya, badai salju yang mencekam di musim dingin. Di tengah semua terpaan itu, musim semi selalu datang pada akhirnya. Musim semi dimana sakura akan berbunga. Meski pun waktu berbunganya hanya sebentar –seminggu-, pohon sakura tak pernah lelah menanti sepanjang tahun, menanti saat dimana dia akan berbunga, meskipun hanya sesaat saja. Seperti mengajarkan kepada kita untuk tidak pernah lelah berusaha dalam hidup, karena kita pasti akan mendapatkan hasilnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasori mengernyit.

"Omong kosong. Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku cerita anak-anak" timpalnya.

"Hanya bermekaran dalam seminggu selama setahun. Karena berbunga dalam waktu sesingkat itu, makanya sakura terasa istimewa. Sama seperti seni-ku, un…" ujar Deidara.

"Itu justru semakin menggelikan! Dan seni adalah sesuatu yang berlangsung selamanya, kau tahu?"

Deidara tidak sedang ingin berdebat, dia mengabaikan Sasori, lalu mengibaskan tangannya secara acak, memungut kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang berterbangan di udara.

"Ada alasannya kenapa bunga sakura berbunga. Di seluruh pepohonan sakura di atas dunia, semua bunga akan berguguran dan jatuh di tempat yang berbeda-beda, seakan-akan direncanakan sesuai takdir mereka. Apa alasan bunga sakura bermekaran? Apa alasan kita untuk hidup? Bunga-bunga ini seperti berbicara begitu, bukan?"

Sasori berhenti dan memandang Deidara tidak percaya. _Bunga tidak bisa berbicara. Ya kan?_

_Seandainya aku pohon sakura, kapankah aku akan berbunga? Apakah pada musim semi ini? Dimanakah kelopakku akan jatuh? Bagaimanakah takdir akan menuntunku?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran Deidara sementara mata azure-nya masih menatap dalam mata hazel Sasori yang balik menatap, masih keheranan.

Deidara lalu memasukkan kelopak sakura yang ada di tangannya itu ke mulutnya. Sasori ternganga. Deidara tersenyum simpul lalu berlari, dan Sasori mengejarnya.

_Apa-apaan itu? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di puncak bukit yang tadi mereka hanya bisa lihat di kejauhan. Duo kriminal kelas S itu tertegun. Apa yang terdapat dibalik bukit itu sangat menakjubkan, keindahannya sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

Padang bunga berhamparan sejauh mata memandang. Dimulai dari puncak bukit tempat mereka berdiri, hamparan bunga moss pink (_Phlox subulata _atau shibazakura) tersebar di lereng bukit, bewarna putih, ungu, dan merah muda. Dari kejauhan, bunga berkelopak lima yang tertanam rendah sebetis tampak seperti permadani bewarna-warni. Pada dataran rendah di lembah, terdapat lebih banyak keanekaragaman bunga yang berkelompok-kelompok dan bersanding dengan komposisi dan keindahan yang tak terlukiskan. Ada tulip, azalea, Iceland poppy, murasaki hanana, bahkan Colorado combine. Tulip (_Tulipa_ _sp_), bunga berbentuk lonceng terbalik yang ada di lembah tersebut terdiri dari berbagai macam warna dan kombinasi bentuk. Merah, putih, biru, ungu, kuning, oranye, semua nya ada disana. _Azalea_, bunga liar yang bewarna putih, ungu, dan kuning terletak agak ke tepi jalan kecil yang menghubungkan mereka dengan bukit lain di depan. Iceland poppy (_Papaver nudicaule_) yang terlihat agak seperti bunga matahari, namun mempunyai berbagai macam dari putih, oranye, dan kuning terlihat mencolok di kejauhan. Aroma berbagai macam bunga terasa begitu harum dan semerbak, dibawa oleh angin sejuk musim semi yang segar. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kedua pemuda itu untuk mengagumi keindahan alam. Deidara berlari, tidak puas-puas memandangi padang bunga warna-warni yang ada di sekelilingnya. Berlari dan berlari semakin jauh, mendaki bukit dan menuruni lembah, mendaki bukit di sebelah sana lagi, lalu pergi ke lereng satunya lagi. Dia memetik satu bunga dan berlari lagi, sejauh apapun dia menjelajah, padang bunga ini seperti tidak habis-habis. Sasori mengikuti di belakangnya. Meski memasang wajah masam dan bosan, sekali-sekali dia melihat sekeliling juga dengan tertegun yang ditahan-tahan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka hampir sampai ke bukit lain yang tadi ada jauh di depannya. Lereng bukit tersebut penuh dengan bunga _murasaki hanana_ (_orychphragmus_) yang bewarna ungu, tampak seperti karpet raksasa yang wangi. Semakin keatas, mereka menemukan bunga-bunga mekar _Colorado Combine_ yang eksotik, bunga khas dataran-dataran tinggi.

Saat ini, duo seniman tersebut telah berada di puncak bukit. Sasori merebahkan badannya telentang di rerumputan teduh, tepat di depan matanya terdapat pohon raksasa yang menjorok ke depan, bunga wisteria (_Wisteria sp_) menjalar meliuk-liuk menghiasi batang pohon itu. Warna ungu yang mendominasi sungguh sangat eksotis. Ujungnya terjuntai begitu saja di setiap tepian, seperti air terjun berupa buah anggur.

Sementara Deidara sibuk dengan bunga-bunga hasil petikannya, memilah-milah dan mengelompokkan bunga-bunga tersebut satu sama lain. Moss pink, tulip, Iceland poppy, azalea, semuanya diambil sedikit-sedikit. Bunga plum yang pertama kali mereka jumpai masih bertahta di kepala-ya.

"Danna, kau suka bunga ini un?" tanya Deidara, mengambil setangkai Azalea bewarna kuning. Sasori menengadah sedikit, memandang bunga tersebut, lalu kembali memandang Deidara. Lalu mengernyit dan telentang lagi.

"Tampak seperti anggrek." jawabnya.

"Ini bukan anggrek. Ini _azalea_.." jelas Deidara.

"Bunga ini adalah bunga liar, un. Tanpa ditanam pun dia akan tumbuh, tanpa disiram pun dia akan mekar. Seperti bahasa keikhlasan. Hadir bukan karena dihadirkan." tambahnya.

.

_Seperti cintaku padamu, un _ tambah Deidara, dalam hati saja.

.

Mata azure indah itu menatap wajah damai partner-nya yang seperti mendekatkan wajahnya, berharap kalau Sasori benar-benar tertidur.

.

Sudut bibir itu tersenyum. Deidara kaget dan langsung menarik wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. _Dasar Danna bodoh!_

Sasori berbicara, meski kelopak matanya tertutup.

"Bunga liar ya? Cocok denganmu, Deidara. " ujarnya mengejek.

.

Deidara mendengus kesal.

.

.

Sasori lalu membuka matanya dan duduk. Dia menunjuk pada bunga wisteria yang meliuk-liuk di pohon besar di atas mereka. Bunga wisteria sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Berada diatas kepala mereka berdua, saat ini Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar seperti dinaungi kelambu raksasa ungu yang wangi. Pada setiap sisi, bunga tersebut menguntai seakan-akan tumpah, seakan-akan merupakan untaian batu safir mewah, berkilau-kilauan diterpa cahaya matahari hangat musim semi.

"Kalau bunga itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Jelek, un.." jawab Deidara asal dan kesal, melihat pada bunga yang ditunjuk Sasori saja tidak.

Sasori tak menggubrisnya.

"Bunga ini menggambarkan tentang harmoni pada pikiran, tubuh, dan jiwa. Selain itu, bunga ini juga merupakan symbol kemenangan, keabadian, keanggunan, kreativitas, kesabaran, kehormatan, cinta dan kenangan. Bunga ini bisa hidup sangat lama, rata-rata berusia 100-1200 tahun. Kau juga harus hati-hati, karena sebagian dari varietas bunga ini beracun…" kata Sasori panjang lebar.

Deidara tertegun melihat keindahan bunga wisteria yang bagaikan untaian batu safir tersebut. Tapi, dia tetap memberengut.

"Abadi dan beracun? Cocok dengan Danna, kalau begitu, un…" katanya, penuh nada balas dendam.

.

Sasori tidak membalas lagi, sibuk menikmati pemandangan bunga yang warna-warni dan aroma semerbak yang menaungi mereka. Begitu juga dengan Deidara. Mereka berdua sibuk menikmati keindahan surge musim semi dalam diam dan syahdu. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, matahari sudah mulai beranjak ke arah barat. Biru cerah masih mendominasi langit, namun aksen jingga mulai menampakkan diri.

.

.

"Danna, hari ini kita melihat banyak sekali bunga, un. Bunga mana yang Danna paling suka?" akhirnya Deidara membuka percakapan.

Sasori kembali memandang ke sekeliling, mengingat semua bunga yang telah mereka lihat hari ini. Plum, sakura, moss pink, azalea, Iceland poppy, tulip, murasaki hanana, wisteria, dan lain-lain. Kira-kira yang mana yang dia paling suka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan dia menemukannya.

"Itu…" kata Sasori, menunjuk sesuatu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Deidara mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasori. Dia mengernyit.

"_Murasaki hanana_, un?" ujarnya tidak yakin. Bunga itu juga tidak kalah cantik, tampak seperti selimut hijau dengan polkadot ungu. Tapi, sepertinya telunjuk Sasori tidak mengarah kesitu.

"Bukan, itu…" kata Sasori lagi.

Tak peduli bagaimana dia menjulur-julurkan leher, Sasori jelas-jelas hanya menunjuk pada kolam penuh lumpur yang tak jauh berada dari mereka, tersembunyi dibalik bunga Murasaki hanana.

Kolam itu cukup luas dan dipenuhi lumpur. Tentu saja tidak ada bunga di atas permukaan kolam tersebut, kecuali daun-daun lebar bewarna bulat yang mengambang di seluruh permukaan kolam."

"Teratai, un?" tanya Deidara heran, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sasori. Ada banyak sekali bunga-bunga indah bewarna-warni yang telah mereka jumpai. Plum, sakura, moss pink, tulip, azalea, Iceland poppy, murasaki hanana, wisteria yang berjuntai-juntai seperti safir, dan lain-lain.. Tapi, yang ditunjuk Sasori hanya teratai yang teronggok diatas kolam penuh lumpur. Lebih buruk lagi, teratai itu sedang tidak berbunga. Dasar tuan boneka bodoh!

"Bukan teratai, anak kecil. Lotus." Jawab Sasori.

Deidara mengernyit. _Lotus_?

"Lotus dan teratai memang mirip, tapi mereka berbeda." Kata Sasori, menjawab keheranan pada wajah Deidara.

"Mereka berasal dari family yang sama,…" kata Sasori.

"…tapi, bunganya tidak ada, un…" protes Deidara, memotong ucapan Sasori.

"Memang belum. Karena, lotus baru akan berbunga pada musim panas nanti."

"Un?" Deidara semakin tercengang.

Sasori melanjutkan.

"Lotus merupakan symbol reinkarnasi. Bagiku, justru lotus yang lebih dekat kepada esensi kehidupan. Lotus adalah bunga yang mekar dengan indah meski bijinya terbenam dan tumbuh di lumpur, mengajarkan kepada kita bahwa dimanapun kita lahir, tumbuh, dan dewasa, kita masih punya pilihan untuk bisa menjadi bunga seindah lotus. "

Deidara terdiam. Dia tahu kalau Sasori tidak mempunyai masa kecil yang indah, secara harfiah Sasori boleh dikatakan lahir di lumpur seperti lotus. Tapi, Sasori adalah psikopat dan kriminal kelas S, anggota akatsuki yang paling berbahaya. Dia jelas-jelas tidak seperti bunga lotus. Atau belum seperti bunga lotus, batin Deidara, memandang lotus yang mengambang dan belum berbunga tersebut.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan reinkarnasi un?" tanya Deidara.

"Biji lotus terbenam dalam lumpur pada musim dingin, sama seperti semua manusia yang lahir dalam penderitaan. Lumpur atau penderitaan adalah yang membuat kita kuat dan dewasa. Biji tersebut beserta batang dan dedaunannya mulai tumbuh dan berkembang pada musim semi, dan akhirnya berbunga pada musim panas. Bunga lotus tidak menyentuh permukaan lumpur, hal ini diibaratkan seperti manusia yang berhasil menghadapi penderitaannya dan mencapai cahaya akhirat yang suci. Bunga kemudian menyerbuk dan menghasilkan buah pada musim gugur. Bijinya akan semakin berat, mendekati permukaan air lalu terbenam kembali di dalam lumpur." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

Deidara mengernyit, tak mengerti omong kosong entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan sang partner.

" Begitulah seterusnya. Seperti kehidupan, bukan?" jelas Sasori lagi. Ketika Deidara masih terdiam tidak menjawab karena tidak mengerti, Sasori kembali berbicara.

"Aku punya satu teka-teki untukmu. Apa yang mati meski ia hidup, dan apa yang hidup meski ia mati?"

.

Deidara berpikir keras. Tak peduli bagaimanapun, bukankah lotus itu mirip seperti Sasori? _Apa yang mati meski ia hidup?_ Ya, fisik Sasori hampir bisa dikatakan seperti mati, karena hampir semua anggota tubuhnya adalah boneka. Tapi, dia tidak benar-benar mati karena dia memiliki jantung manusia yang memberikan cakra. _Apa yang hidup meski ia mati?_ Bukankah itu juga Sasori? Jantungnya tetap hidup meskipun raganya mati. Deidara bingung sekali, saat ini dia benar-benar ingin memelintir dan menendang si master boneka sampai terjerembab ke dalam lumpur. Sana berkawan dengan lotus, dasar tuan boneka merepotkan!

.

Sasori menatap mata Deidara dalam-dalam, meraih kedua tangannya, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Deidara diam saja, balas menatap sang master boneka, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Seingatnya, Sasori tidak pernah menatapnya seintens itu. Sasori lalu meraih leher bagian belakang Deidara sehingga wajah mereka makin mendekat. Dahi mereka bersentuhan sekarang.

.

_Apa yang mati meski ia hidup? _Mata azure itu menatap lekat-lekat mata hazel yang tepat ada di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori? Mungkinkah dia…

.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga dirimu baik-baik, apapun yang terjadi. Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, aku akan sama saja dengan mati, meski secara harfiah aku masih hidup…" kata Sasori. Mata hazel itu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Danna,…" kata Deidara, tapi terpotong

.

_Apa yang hidup meski ia mati?_

_._

"Dan, tetap jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Meskipun aku mati, aku…. aku tetap mencintaimu. Cintaku akan tetap hidup.. Karena itu… Karena itu, tetaplah hidup. Walau bagaimanapun, berjanjilah…"

.

.

Deidara menatap mata hazel itu dalam-dalam. Bulir-bulir air mata memenuhi mata azure-nya. Dia senang sekali, akhirnya si kepala merah mengakui perasaannya.

Tapi, haruskah dengan cara begini? Yang benar saja! Saat ini mereka sedang dikelilingi oleh perbukitan dan lembah yang penuh dengan lautan bunga musim semi yang bermekaran dengan beraneka warna. Angin hangat yang bertiup sungguh sangat semerbak. Kicauan burung mulai terdengar syahdu dan saling menyahut satu sama lain, seakan sedang berbalas-balas pantun. Matahari senja mulai di lengser menuju horizon, cahayanya yang berpendar kemerah-merahan semakin mendominasi warna biru langit yang mulai memudar. Ada begitu banyak bunga yang indah bertebaran di tempat ini, -termasuk wisteria yang terjuntai-juntai laksana kelambu yang terbuat dari taburan batu safir di atas ubun-ubun mereka-, tapi Sasori memilih membicarakan tumbuhan yang tumbuh di lumpur tersembunyi yang bahkan tidak berbunga sebelum musim panas! Dan, ada terlalu banyak kata-kata bagus untuk menyatakan cinta selain dengan teka-teki bodoh tentang sesuatu yang mati kalau sesuatu hidup dan sesuatu yang hidup bila sesuatu itu mati atau semacamnya, bukan?

.

.

"Danna baka!" teriaknya tak tahan lagi. Deidara menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu memajukannya ke depan, sengaja menghantam dahi Sasori sekuat tenaga, marah karena sang partner mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya membuatnya takut. Tentu saja pada akhirnya dia yang kesakitan sendiri, karena dia benar-benar lupa kalau dahi kugutsu Sasori sekuat dan sekeras baja.

Menahan sakit pada dahinya, dia lalu berlari menjauhi Sasori, tapi tertahan tangan sang kugutsu.

"Bodoh,.." kata Sasori. Lalu dia memeluk Deidara, meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Deidara yang terasa bengkak dan berkeut-kedut. Dia adalah ninja ahli medis dan racun, bagaimanapun. Deidara merasakan perih pada dahinya menghilang sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Kau yang bodoh, Danna…" isaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama sekali mereka berpelukan. Deidara berusaha melupakan perkataan-perkataan konyol Sasori, tapi tidak bisa. Apa itu maksdunya? Tapi, Deidara juga tak mau bertanya, tidak mau mendengar hal-hal yang lebih buruk.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian, mata azure-nya menangkap siluet-siluet bunga yang tadi dia kumpulkan. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Danna, menurutmu bunga apa yang aku paling suka disini, un?" tanyanya.

Sasori mengingat-ngingat segala macam bunga yang sudah mereka lihat. Dimulai dari plum, sakura, moss pink, azalea, wisteria, tulip, murasaki hanana. Apa ya, kira-kira yang paling disukai Deidara?

"Aku paling suka ini,.." kata Deidara, menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Deidara meraih serangkaian tulip bergradasi merah, kuning, dan oranye dari berbagai macam bunga yang tadi dia petik. Dia lalu menatap mata Sasori lurus-lurus.

Deidara menunjuk pada tangkai bunga tulip merah yang ada di dalam rangkain bunga tersebut.

"Tulip merupakan lambang cinta yang sempurna. Tulip merah mempunyai makna romantisme, deklarasi cinta. Bukankah Danna tadi sedang mengungkapkan perasaan cinta padaku?" tanya Deidara, bersyukur suaranya tidak keluar gagu.

Sasori membuang muka, tidak menjawab dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia melihat kemana saja asalkan bukan mata azure Deidara.

"Lalu, apa makna tulip kuning?" tanyanya berkilah setelah sesaat melihat siluet kuning dalam rangkaian bunga yang dipegang Deidara, lalu kembali membuang muka. Kodok yang sedang menggelembung-gelembungkan leher dibalik bahu Deidara tiba-tiba kelihatan jauh lebih menarik dari apapun diatas dunia ini.

Deidara menyentuh tulip kuning yang ada dalam rangkaian bunga yang dia pegang denga penuh sayang.

"Persahabatan." Jawab Deidara mantap.

Sasori tiba-tiba kembali mendapatkan keberaniannya dan menatap marah azure Deidara.

"Kenapa tulip merah berarti romantisme dan tulip kuning berarti persahabatan? Tidak adil!" hazel itu berkilat-kilat kembali.

"Karena seperti itulah hubungan kita, bukan un? Ada romantisme dan persahabatan. Seperti belahan jiwa." jawab Deidara.

"Omong kosong." timpal Sasori, kembali memelototi si kodok yang menggelembung-gelembungkan leher. Dari apa yang dia dengar, kedengaran seperti cintanya pada Deidara bertepuk sebelah tangan atau semacam itu bukan?

"Menurut Danna, apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menggabungkan warna merah dan warna kuning, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" jawab Sasori ketus, sementara matanya masih sibuk memelototi si katak, seakan-akan mencoba meracunnya hanya dengan memelototi seperti itu.

Deidara tak menggubris, lanjut berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Ketika merah dan kuning bersatu, terbentuk warna oranye bukan, un?"

Sasori mendengarkan, tapi masih sibuk memelototi kodok yang sekarang dia kerjai dengan benang-benang cakra sehingga berjoget-joget tak jelas.

"Apa menurut Danna yang akan terjadi kalau romantisme dan persahabatan bersatu, un?"

Sasori kembali memandang Deidara, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Si kodok terlepas dari jeratan benang-benang cakra, kabur cepat-cepat sebelum bahaya lain menghadangnya.

Deidara saat ini menyentuh tulip oranye pada rangkaian bunga tulip yang dia pegang.

"Gairah. Seperti itulah makna tulip oranye, un.." jawab Deidara mantap. Mata azure nya berkilat-kilat.

Sasori memandang tulip yang saat ini sedang disentuh Deidara. Kelopak di sebelah luarnya bewarna merah darah, kelopak disebelah dalamnya bewarna kuning. Ada gradasi oranye dimana-mana.

_Romantisme dan deklarasi cinta? Persahabatan? Gairah?_

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Sasori meraih pinggang Deidara, membunuh jarak diantara mereka dan menciumnya penuh-penuh di bibir.

Deidara balik memeluk punggung Sasori, membalas ciumannya. Rangkaian bunga tulip gradasi tiga warna, merah, kuning, dan oranye yang dipegang sang bomber terjatuh di tanah menjadi saksi gairah diantara mereka berdua bersama matahari terbenam semerah darah dan bukit-bukit serta lembah yang penuh beraneka ragam bunga yang warna-warni, tampak semakin eksotis dihiasi sinar redup mentari senja yang semakin kelam sebelum benar-benar ditelan malam berbintang.

**OWARI**

* * *

_a/n_

_Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini. Tanggal 01 Mei xD. Maaf karena Author menggunakan banyak bunga karena ada terlalu banyak bunga yang bagus waktu Author jalan-jalan di google. Kalimat "apa yang mati ketika dia hidup dan apa yang hidup ketika dia mati" memang terinspirasi drama Rooftop Prince. Wkwkwkwkwk. Lainnya murni cerita author._

_._

_Sasori : kok gue gaje gitu sih, thor? Suram banget deh, sama si lotus-lotus itu. _

_Author : ea, biasanya kan juga suram xD. *diracun*_

_Dei : Kok cuma Danna yg dipuja-puji un? Kan Dei yang mau ultah, harusnya Dei dong yg digembar-gemborkan visualnya...*merengek*_

_Author : *iyaya*... Tapi, di fic lain kan juga sering._

_Sasori : Iya tuh, lagian lu lebih asik disini, berunyu-unyu doang. Merah kuning-kuningnya Gue yg suram abis, di baka-baka in sering banget disini! Malah Hiruko juga kena._

_Dei : Emang Dei unyu, un! Lagian Danna memang baka, un!_

_SasoDei:*berantem*_

_Author :*nutup tirai* _

___Selamat merayakan SDRD 2014!_

___ SasoDei semoga langgeng selama-lamanya. Karena ada cinta yang abadi dalam hidup yang singkat!_

___"There is an eternal love in this fleeting life!"_

___._

___Selamat membaca! _

___Jangan lupa** review** ya! xD_


End file.
